1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game race car simulator assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new video game race car simulator assembly for simulating the sitting in the driver seat of a racing car when playing video game racing car simulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video game race car simulator assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, video game race car simulator assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,215; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,073; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,956; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,946.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new video game race car simulator assembly. The inventive device includes a base frame with a seat mounted thereto. A spaced apart pair of elongate arm members are pivotally coupled to the front end member of the base frame and upwardly extend from the base frame. A crossbar connects the upper ends of the arm members and a steering wheel input device is mounted to the crossbar. Each of the side members of the base frame has a telescopically extendable elongate support braces upwardly extending therefrom. Each of the arm members has a tubular collar disposed therearound. Each of the collars is coupled to the top end of an adjacent support brace. A stick shift input device is pivotally coupled to one of the side members. A pair of foot pedal input devices are mounted to the front end member of the base frame.
In these respects, the video game race car simulator assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the sitting in the driver seat of a racing car when playing video game racing car simulations.